


Welcome To The Bunker

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: AU!John and Jacob survive (Chapter 6), Angst, Bunker Ending, Character Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Drabbles and one shorts I have written for friends over the time.If I got the inspiration by an artwork, it will be included in the work!





	1. So many voices in my head

[Inspiration for this chapter](https://leavenopathuntaken.tumblr.com/post/180897905021)

Life had never been easy. That’s something Joseph had realized at a very young age. Starting with the constant abuse from this drunk father, to the foster homes, his time on the streets, the loss of his wife and baby, to the Collapse. And now, he had to arrange his life new once again.

Once again, his life was turned upside down. And it was all the Deputy’s fault.

Her sleeping figure, breathing so calmly, not knowing what was going on in Joseph’s mind. What was she dreaming about? The life before the Collapse? The life after the Collapse? How she’d run away from him as soon as the gates of the bunker open again. How she’d run for her life. Her pitiful life.

Joseph did not know, his eyes burning holes into her skull. She. She was the reason. She was the reason why everything went down the drain, why this Earth went to shit. A snake in the garden.

Thoughts, thoughts, so many different voices were speaking to Joseph, telling him what he should do, telling him what was the right choice. What was right? What was wrong? Questions, questions, his head felt like it was going to explode.

By now, the promised seven years in the bunker must have passed. Leaving the bunker could be safe for them. He could leave her, and never look back to what happened. Never look back to their happy time, to the hours they have shared laughing, having fun, supporting each other. But the Collapse had happened, and he did not know how the Earth around him looked like. Were there any survivors? If yes, would they recognize him, and try to hunt him down like prey? Kill him, skin him, and leave his head to hang from a pole?

The voices in his head were shouting and crying, telling him so many different things.

His wife, his Deputy, his angel, his love, the dirty traitor. Without her, the Collapse would not have happened. Without her, John, Jacob and Faith would still be alive. His family would be there with him. But the snake in the garden decided to turn the tables around. Without her, so much pain would not have happened, so many families would still be together.

Joseph took a deep breath and stepped forward, His knees hit the edge of the bed they shared. The Deputy did not wake up, only moved her head, resting on the pillow.

“Do it.”, the loudest voice in his head finally said, and the Joseph gave in.

He lowered his hands down to the Deputy’s throat, feeling her soft skin, no rough patches anywhere. Finally, he had his fingers wrapped around her throat, her pulse pounding under his fingers. And he started to press. At first, nothing happened, but the longer and harder Joseph gagged her, the more she struggled. Not waking up. Her strength was leaving her body, more and more with each second. But she had always been a fighter. Joseph knew her too well. Until she stopped to move, made one last gasp before her head rolled to the side.

Joseph let go of her throat, his tears blurred his vision. He had done the right thing…? A sob escaped his throat. Joseph took the blanket she had kicked off, tucked her in. He kissed her forehead, just like he did on the evening before, before leaving the room. He went into the living room where he sat down on the worn-out sofa, staring at the wall in front of him. Until steps made him snap out of his trance, and he looked to the door frame.

“Daddy? Why is Mommy not waking up?”


	2. Silly duck

[Inspiration for this chapter](https://leavenopathuntaken.tumblr.com/post/180711420956)

„…and now?“  
Joseph’s voice filled the empty room. Standing in front of the chained Deputy, his whole body, his face, His entire being distorted in an instant.  
“...And now?”, Rookie echoed, her voice rough and her sore throat. She did not know how long it had been since Joseph had chained her to the bed, since she last had a drop of water down her throat.  
“What are we going to do now?”, Joseph repeated, sitting down on the chair in front of the Deputy, his stare intense, his eyes so blue. As blue as the water in a lake, as blue as the sky above their bunker, the sky they last had seen burning red.  
The Deputy looked around, as if she was searching for an answer on the cold brickwalls. But apart from a few marks with Dutch had carved into the wall, there was nothing there. Not an answer, not a sign, nothing but the cold seeping through the walls.  
“I guess…We are going to try to survive now?”, Rookie answered, hoping it was the right one.  
And it seemed to be. Joseph got out of his chair, knelt down in front of Rookie to uncuff her. The handcuffs had left bleeding red marks on her wrists. Joseph noticed this, and quickly headed into the bathroom of the bunker to find some gauze, or at least band-aids.  
Rookie, in the meanwhile, moved into a more comfortable position, staring at her feet. To her surprise, her boots remained in a good condition through the nuclear fallout.  
Joseph came back with a few band-aids, and started to place them over the little cuts which bled more than the rest.  
“I am sorry”, the leader of the project suddenly spoke up, “But I was only able to find band-aids with ducks on them.”  
Rookie looked down to her hands. Little band aids with comic ducks on them, and her mood lightened up a little bit.  
“Did you know? My mother always drew ducks on my lunchbox. They are my favourite animals.”, Rookie started to tell Joseph when he was done with bandaging her.  
Joseph looked up, and instead of being weirded out by her words, he just chuckled.  
“Ducks are interesting animals, you are right.”, he said, and sat down next to the Deputy, looking at her wrists.  
Silence filled the room again, after this brief moment of happiness. But happiness does not last forever – especially not in a underground bunker after Doomsday.  
“And now?”, Rookie asked this time, her eyes glued to the floor in front of them. That’s when she noticed that Joseph was not wearing shoes, or socks anymore.  
“Why did you take your shoes off? Aren’t you cold?”, she asked, turned her head to Joseph.  
“I am cold, yes, and my shoes fell apart after we arrived here.”, Joseph explained, looking down to his toes.  
At this, Rookie stood up, and offered Joseph a hand, “How about we explore the bunker and try to find you some new socks?”  
Joseph took the Deputy’s hand and stood up too, and they both left the room to explore the rest of the bunker, “…but you can keep the socks if they have ducks on them, Callahan!”


	3. Mac'n'Cheese

[Inspiration for this chapter](https://leavenopathuntaken.tumblr.com/post/180716903836%20rel=)

The Deputy had shown Joseph the way into the bedroom with two bunk beds.  
“When I first came here, Dutch let me sleep in them! Oh, believe me, they were so uncomfortable, but as long as I got at least some sleep, I was alright with it!”, she started to babble while looking through a pile of clothes close to the door.  
Joseph headed to the first bunk bed and the clothes there, before letting out an amused chuckle. Rookie turned to Joseph, who was holding up a bra.  
“I am in no position to judge one’s choices…But why does Dutch have a bra in his clothes…size DD?”, Joseph asked, tried his best not to burst out laughing.  
Rookie, on the other side, feigned shock by the Father’s words.  
“Joseph! How dare you know what a bra is? And the size is not even written on the tag! The Pure Father knows a bra choice just by looking at i-“, and before Rookie could finish the sentence, the bra came flying over to her, hit her right in the face.

“I have been married! I know how bras work! I probably know more about them than you do!”  
A few minutes later, Joseph looked up from the pile once again.  
“I think I have found something for you!”, he said, held up a pair of socks – with ducks on them! Rookie looked up, and let out a noise which was located somewhere between a happy dog and a dying walrus.  
“Fantastic!”, she grinned, headed over to Joseph and took them right away. The Deputy sat down on the closest bed, took of her shoes and socks, put on the new fuzzy socks Joseph had found for her. She was grinning from ear to ear, a little bit of happiness in their new weird world.  
But only seconds later, Rookie’s stomach started to growl, so loud that even Joseph could hear it. The project leader looked at his new “roommate”, eyebrows raised.  
“Do you want something to eat?”, he asked, and the Deputy nodded.  
“I am starving, actually.”, Rookie threw in before the two stopped their mission in Dutch’s clothes and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, spotting milk and cheese, and some kind of pasta in a cupboard.  
“How about you make us some mac’n’cheese while I continue looking for some good clothes?”, she asked, and Joseph nodded.  
The Deputy headed to the door and turned around one more time. That’s when she noticed how nervous Joseph seemed?  
“Is everything okay?”, she asked, tilting her head in confusion. Joseph looked over to the Deputy in her stupid, adorable duck socks.  
“Have you ever heard the story of the infamous watery mac’n’cheese?”  
“Yes, I did. Why?”  
“I made them.”  
Rookie’s face turned from pure disgust, to a sudden realization, to pure joy in mere seconds.  
“That means I can teach you how to cook! Hells yeah!”, she said with a smile. Joseph cocked his head, inviting Rookie over, moved his head to show Rookie that she should come over.  
A bit later, the two were standing by the cooker, Rookie had her hands on Joseph’s, showing him how fast he should stir the noodle into the milk before adding the cheese.  
“And when do you put in the water?”  
“You don’t put in water.”  
“…I see where I have made a big mistake in the past.”  
Rookie laughed at Joseph’s words, shook her head.  
“I cannot believe this.”  
Joseph let a single chuckle escape his mouth too. He let go of Rookie’s hands, and moved them down to wrap them around her waist.  
“And you know what, Deputy? We are going to have a great time in here. I promise you…”


	6. After The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the way. I'm sorry if I request, tons of stuff. Ya writing is.... 😍😍😍. I was curious, how would the Seeds react to seeing the Deputy as the Judge in Far Cry: New Dawn. A universe where John and Jacob lived." requested by Anon on Tumblr. have fun!

1)

John Seed:

  * When the Collapse happened, he was shocked. Pure shock was written across his face, as he went to hide in a little bunker close to the cabin he was recovering in. After the Deputy had destroyed his bunker, he had to flee into the forest around Hope County, making sure he could recover from his wounds.
  * Good luck for him, the cabin had a bunker thanks to some prepper living there before John came along. He saw the mushroom cloud, then ran for his life.
  * In the bunker, he suffered from light radiation poisoning. His hair fell out and he puked a lot the first few days. Luckily, it was not as severe as it could have been.
  * The bunker had a radio and a few cassettes, that’s what John listened to, to keep himself from going insane. The food was rationed for at least two people, so John had enough to feed himself for at least 7 years.
  * But seven years all alone? John had picked up writing as a hobby, filling the countless notebooks around the bunker, writing about his life, his brothers. He drew pictures of them together, hoping to keep the memory alive.
  * Seven years passed fast, and John decided to go back to the surface. Hope County was not like it used to be. His first idea was to head back to his ranch… He was close, but then he noticed survivors living there. He never returned to his old home.
  * Instead, he headed back to his cabin, and started to build up defences against wild animals and people with ill intentions.
  * From time to time, someone with good intentions came along, and John shared his food with them, talking, hoping they would not recognize him. But the tattoos on his body were as clear as the water.
  * At first he hated gutting animals, but the more time passed, the better he became at it. No point in feeling yucky about it – he had no more Gucci clothes to wear.
  * His life changed when the Highwaymen came around. From a roaming person he found out that ‘New Eden’ was fighting against the Highwaymen in their own, weird ways. New Eden? Was it possible…? So John grabbed his best weapons, left some tins of food outside for possible visitors, locked the door to his bunker and cabin. He had to find New Eden.



Jacob Seed

  * When the Collapse happened, Jacob was with a few of the Chosen Ones at the Veteran Center. He took his best men and went with them into the bunker under the Center, keeping them save and sound for a while. Since they were that fast, nobody got radiation poisoning.
  * Jacob was confused. Was his brother right? Was the Deputy really the Antichrist, Death on the pale horse? Confusion. But Jacob wanted something – and that was surviving.
  * Not taking Joseph’s advice from months before, he did not stay in the bunker for seven years. After a year, his men and he came out of the underground. The ground around the Center was highly irritated, and Jacob decide to head down south. A few of his men died on the way to the lesser radiated place because of various illnesses.
  * Jacob decided that they should leave Hope County for a while. He led them out of the County, to a village of survivors about three days on foot away. The survivors were so grateful for the help of the men and they quickly became part of the village.
  * Love, marriage, babies, all of this happened in the following years. Jacob never pursued anything like this, preferred to stay solo. But that does not mean he hates this way of living. He was the main hunter in the village, teaching the young kids how to make bows, arrows, and even manged to build working guns with the trash laying around. The kids loved Uncle Jacob, and on his birthday, they got together and made him a cake. The cake tasted terrible because they had no sugar or anything, but Jacob had tears in his eyes the whole time, feeling so loved and welcome in the community.
  * Until the Highwaymen arrived. In search of new members, a group of Highwaymen kidnapped five kids from the village. Old Man Jacob, by now closer to 60 than 50, went into his beast mode and slaughtered the group of Highwaymen, bringing the kids back. He also saved a few more people, one of them used to be part of New Eden before the kidnapping. New Eden? Jacob became curious and told the woman to follow him back to the village. He brought the kids back home, and the woman told him how Joseph Seed had built up Edens Gate again, and now the Highwaymen were attacking them.
  * Jacob decided to follow the woman back to New Eden, leaving his Chosen Ones and friends in charge of the village. He had taught them well, so he trusted them in defending themselves. A few days later, the woman and Jacob arrived back in New Eden, along with a strange looking guy with long, black hair, bright blue eyes and…tattoos?



 

 

Jacob stared at the man for a few seconds, taking in his face. Wrinkles, scars, just like his own. But the most important part was his left hand. The man had tiny tattoos all over his hand, the seven deadly sins in Latin written down.

“John?”, Jacob asked, the man looked up. Fear, confusion, then happiness, the emotions crashing down onto him in seconds. John ran up to Jacob, and in his happiness, he hugged his older brother. Even though he would not admit it, Jacob shed a tear when he had his little brother back in his arms.

The happy reunion was destroyed by the woman coughing and pointing to the gates of New Eden. John and Jacob pulled themselves together, heading to the gates. The woman knocked on the gates, and a person, face hidden by a mask, looked at them through an observation slit. At first, they nodded, but then the woman pointed at the man behind her. The masked person let out a husky gasp, blinking a few times before opening the gates. They led John, Jacob, and the woman inside, the woman being greeted by her family, walking of to celebrate being back home.

John and Jacob followed the person to a big, church like building on top of the area. There, they opened the doors, and who was inside? Joseph Seed, still not wearing a shirt.

“Who was there, my dear Ju-“, Joseph started as he turned around, but stopped when he saw his brothers in the door. Tears filled his eyes and he walked up to them. John and Jacob could not stop grinning when Joseph touched their faces, unable to understand that his brothers were alive and standing in front of him.

“Jacob…John…”, he muttered before pulling them both into a hug. Laughter, real laughter, filled the air as the ripped apart family found together once more. All of this while the Judge leaned against the wall, watching the three as they could not hide their feelings.

After all of them had calmed down, John tilted his head over to the Judge, “And who are they?”, he asked. The Judge moved over to the three, slowly living their mask.

“Did you miss me?”, she asked, giving John the same cheeky grin as 17 years ago when he tattooed her chest. Jacob and John’s eyes nearly fell out at the sight of the Deputy in front of them. Was that real? Was any of this real?

“You are now part of us?”, Jacob asked, his amused grin evident, even in his voice. The Deputy nodded, walked over to Joseph and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Joseph changed me, and I changed Joseph. We are a team. For 17 years. And you two are more than welcome to join us.”

“Always.” “Yes!”


End file.
